


Do You Have Any Idea?

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, Teasing, cup noodles - freeform, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Honestly, her boyfriend's obsession with cup noodles was ridiculous at times. No, he deserved proper noodles, thank you very much!





	Do You Have Any Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon on tumblr: “do you have any idea how many packs of ramen i could have bought with that kind of money?” And they wanted Gladdy Daddy, so voila!

Gladio’s tone sounded pitiful and botherline whining, making Aeyanna roll her eyes amused at him. Her slender fingers plucked the keycard of their apartment out of her back pocket and swiped it. “23 if my calculations didn’t fail me.”

Her lips quirked when her boyfriend froze in surprise, the door beeping, and she used her shoulder to push it open. “What? You didn’t think I would have prepared myself for a question like that?” She sassed him with a playful arrogant flip of her thick curls before marching into her house. Eyes scanned around, taking inventory of everything and making sure that no one had entered their domain without their permission. Not even a little black haired prince and his blond chocobo. Or a strategist. Nope, no one here.

Her shoulders relaxed as she knew Gladio was making the same mental check. Years of training making it an automatic process for them that they couldn’t stop even if they wanted it to. 

“If I didn’t have my hands full, I would spank you, woman,” Gladio shot amused at her and pressed a kiss against her temple before moving to the other side of the kitchen isle to unpack. “But yes, 23 packs of ramen. Now we only bought 8 - not even Cup Noodles - and….a lot of other stuff.” 

He looked almost comical with the big pout on his manly face, brows knitted together as he looked at all the other ingredients in their shopping bags. Probably not knowing half of them as he wasn’t the type who spend hours at the markets like Ignis and she did. 

“How about you go sit down, I’ll get you a drink?” She moved behind her man, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing kisses on his back. He had opted out of his usual leather jacket and only wearing a black tank top. Her eyes closed as his large hands covered hers, her nose rubbing against his back and soaking up his heat. 

“When you do things like this, it tempts me to other things,” he growled low, making her giggle. Pulling back, she swatted his ass and giving him a coy look when he bared his teeth playfully. “Minx. Careful now.” He pointed his finger amused at her as she quickly put the kitchen isle between them. 

When he noticed, she was serious about him relaxing, he sighed amused. “I will get the drink myself.” She smiled warmly as she saw the hesitation in his eyes, eyes scanning over all the groceries again. The offer of help on the tip of his tongue, but he knew his girl. If she wanted him to relax, she wouldn’t bunch. He gave her a smile, grabbed a drink out of the fridge and retreated to the living room - checking the tv for a game. 

Aeyanna moved around the kitchen, putting away groceries but leaving a lot on the isle as well as she was going to give Gladio some  _healthy_  ramen, because honestly, the Cup Noodles had too much sodium for him. It was a miracle he hadn’t turned into a salted Gladio!

The smells of cooking soon filled the apartment, Gladio grunting softly and appearing in the kitchen again. “Whatcha cooking, my sugar?” 

“Ramen.” He frowned a bit as he moved around, lifting lids and looking in bowls. 

“You know you could have just done some Cup Noodles, love. Less hassle.” She arched her eyebrow, put down her knife, and grabbed his hand. 

“Gladio. Cup Noodles are insanely high in sodium and have a byproduct of the petroleum industry as preservative. Besides, cooking made with love is much better than Cup Noodles.”

His amber eyes softened as he moved his fingers into her thick curls, massaging her scalp. “So you’re going to wean me off my addiction.”

“Yes, I am. Want to have my man around for a while longer.” He chuckled and pressed his lips against hers.

“I can’t wait to be converted.”


End file.
